harpersislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Beth Barrington
Beth Barrington (portrayed by Amber Borycki) is a bridesmaid and Trish's former college roommate. She's beautiful, energetic and athletic. Though she didn't grow up as privileged as Trish, she's very comfortable in that world. Episode 1, Whap Beth first appears with Lucy Daramour on the deck of the boat before it sets off, being pranked by Madison Allen using the "bloody finger in a box" trick taught to her by Cal Vandeusan . Because of this, Beth is one of the first characters to appear in the show. Later, Beth and Lucy listen to Chloe Carter explain the story of the John Wakefield murders. When she mentions on how Abby Mills ' mother was one of the victims, Beth begins to ask a question when a seagull swoops in, frightening the bridesmaids. Beth later appears at the welcome dinner at the Candlewick, sitting with Lucy, Chloe, and Trish. Lucy mentions how Abby seems as nice as Trish says, and Chloe says she doesn't believe guys and girls can be "just friends", prompting a discussion. Later, Lucy contemplates cheating with one of the groomsmen, saying that "eating ain't cheating". Laughing, Beth suggests Lucy say that to her boyfriend in Seattle. Abby joins them at the table, and Lucy prepares to grill her about her possibly romantic history with Henry Dunn, before Henry himself shows up, looking for his brother Episode 2, Crackle Beth has a very minor role in Episode 2, only appearing in two scenes. The first, on the patio when Henry, Trish and Maggie Krell are explaining the rules of the scavenger hunt. Beth is shown to be on the red team, and ties her bandanna "bandit style" around her face as a joke to Chloe. Later, Beth can be seen sitting with Malcolm Ross during the bonfire on Harmon Beach. This is a remnant of a deleted scene, which would have shown Beth and Malcolm bonding during the scavenger hunt, setting the stage for their relationship. Episode 3, Ka-Blam Beth appears early in the episode, stopping by the Candlewick pool to spend time with Abby, Sully , Malcolm, Danny and Booth. Beth declares she plans to spend most of the day at the spa. Later, Beth is attending Trish's dress fitting with Shea Allen. Trish recieves a phone call from Hunter Jennings, surprising Shea as she didn't believe he was still on the island. Beth is suitably shocked and scandalized, but Trish forbids her from telling anybody else, saying she'll handle the situation. Beth quips if she'll handle it the same way she did in college. When Shea presses Trish for more information, Trish shuts them both up. Beth is shown hanging around in the background during the dinner scenes, but has no lines or significant interactions. Episode 4, Bang Beth is shown several times during the bachelorette party scenes, usually joking and laughing with Chloe, such as when Katherine Wellington distributes her personalized "Trish + Henry" sweat jackets, but has no actual lines in the entire episode. Episode 5, Thwack Beth appears rather late in the episode, entering the church with Trish as the wedding party prepares for the wedding rehearsal. Beth tells Trish that she envies her, and wishes she could have someone like Henry in her life. Trish comforts her and tells her eventually she'll find the man for her. As the rehearsal starts, Beth is seen walking to the front of the church down the isle with Malcolm. As a bridesmaid, Beth is one of the several wedding guests on the altar when Thomas Wellington is killed. Episode 6, Sploosh Beth is shown to be severely shaken when Thomas dies, covering her face and turning away from the carnage as it overwhelms her. Outside the church, an equally shaken Danny can be seen comforting the traumatized Beth as Sheriff Mills briefs the party on what is to be done next. At the Candlewick, Beth remains somber and reflective as she and groomsmen sit in the lounge and share a drink. Beth is reluctant to accept that Thomas's death was murder, and muses that there's no way Trish will ever get over this. Later, Beth sits on the back steps, trying to call Lucy. Malcolm joins her, and Beth confides that she hasn't heard from Lucy in days. Malcolm, trying to comfort her, suggests Lucy might be having a really good time in Seattle with her boyfriend Ryan. Obviously glad for the company, Beth says she hates the island, and Malcolm agrees with her. Episode 7, Thrack, Splat, Sizzle Beth appears early in the Episode, chatting with Sully, Malcolm and Danny about how Sheriff Mills is going to be searching everybody's luggage for evidence. Beth says the police can do as they like so long as they catch the killer. Malcolm grows paranoid at the news that rooms are being searched, and hurriedly excuses himself so as to hide Uncle Marty's bag of money . Beth goes to his room as he attempts to hide the bag, and heavily implies that she would like to extend their relationship. Malcolm is too preoccupied, however, and blows her off, only to be killed by the end of the episode, not that Beth ever gets proof of this. Episode 8, Gurgle Beth has a supporting role in this episode, as the wedding guests prepare to take the trollies back to the marina. She expresses relief that the suspected killer, J.D., has been caught. When Henry approaches them and lets them know that Madison is missing, Beth, like Sully, seems reluctant to join in the search, but are cowed into doing it when Cal volunteers to stay behind. Beth is part of a search party with Sully and Danny as they search the Candlewick kitchens. While Sully and Danny talk about Malcolm's sudden disappearance, Beth goes to search the walk-in freezer, where she sees a figure covered in wax paper. Obviously apprehensive, and perhaps believing she's about to uncover Madison's remains, Beth pulls off the paper, revealing a pig. She is noticeably relieved, but is frightened by the sudden apperance of Sully behind her. Later, when the wedding party gathers in the lounge to discuss Madison's kidnapping and the several missing people, Beth morosely decides that Lucy must be dead when Chloe brings up her days-long absence. After the power dies and Sully convinces Maggie to distribute the skeetshooting guns, Beth's anxiety and fear only grows. After the sudden arrival of Jimmy Mance, Beth and Chloe both seem keen on the idea of getting away from the island on Jimmy's boat. Beth's desire to escape was clearly so apparent that she seized on the opportunity at once, heading off to the marina with Sully, Chloe and Cal while the others are all preoccupied. At the marina, however, Cal backs out of the idea of escape, convincing Chloe of the same thing. Sully presses Beth on whether or not she's still willing to leave with him, but before Beth can reply, Cal spots the figure of J.D running down the docks. Episode 9, Seep Beth and Sully return to the Candlewick a short while into the episode, having apparently wandered back after Henry, Abby, Cal and Chloe brought J.D's remains to the clinic. Shortly after their return, the newly-arrived Shane Pierce brings up the possibility that Abby might be John Wakefield's daughter. Beth is unconvinced that this is so, and derides Sully for believing it when they hole up in the kitchen. When Sully and Danny hear the noise of Henry and Shane fighting in the lobby, they hurry off to investigate, leaving Beth behind. Death After the fight is broken up, Henry notices that Beth is not present with the rest of them, (although it is later revealed that, being one of the killers, this was all part of his plan) and he and the rest of the group go out looking for her. They follow a trail of blood, most likely hers, through a series of Prohibition-era tunnels that stretch out under the island, splitting into two parties (one with Henry, Abby and Jimmy, and the other with Sully and Danny). As Danny is crawling through a particularly cramped ventilation shaft, he comes across the upper half of her corpse. She was presumably cut in half by John Wakefield, possibly following a struggle and a chase. Trivia *Beth is arguably the most minor character in the main group, as she is given no storyline, very few lines, and is almost always in the background. She dies without making any impact on the plot. *She was going to have a storyline involving a relationship with Malcolm but it was cut due to time constraints, but a relationship can be seen in a few scenes and deleted ones. *In Episode 2 in some deleted scenes, she and Malcolm are on the red team for the scavenger hunt, they even have a conversation on their lives, she then rescues him from a pit trap, mostly likely set by Cole Harkin. *There also could have been some chemistry with them in Episode 6 as Malcolm is shown to be one of the only people to comfort Beth after Thomas Wellington's death, especially hugging her after she tried calling Lucy Daramour with no response. *Her death, along with Patrick Lillis , Katherine Wellington, and Kelly Seaver isn't shown. Category:Characters Category:Tertiary Characters